


A Quick Stitch

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Inappropriate Humor, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sewing, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave just wants Bombrush to hurry up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Stitch

"Hmm, hm hmm..."

 

"Stop humming and hurry up."

 

"Now Soundwave, don't rush me," Bombrush rolled off his tongue as he ran a hand down her back, "This is a delicate procedure."

 

"Oh come off it.  You're just enjoying seeing me bent over a counter with my ass sticking up."

 

"Well, I can't deny that.  But you have to be patient while I finish up."

 

"You do realize that the board meeting is restarting in five minutes and I have to get up and do a presentation of everyone including the CEOs of other partnering business?"

 

"They won't see anything if you let me do it at my pace-"

 

"-And let my reputation be even more sullied walking in late with you smiling?  As if!"

 

"People already know about us already.  They'll think such things no matter what we do to try and cover it up."

 

"Can't you at least put in some effort?!"

 

"Why would I when I'm enjoying it?" Bombrush looked down before he focused even harder on her backside, "And~ done!"

 

Soundwave sighed as she felt her skirt's hem tightened.  But she still held her breath as her lover finished sewing the tear up before straightening out her clothes.

 

"There.  That should do it," Bombrush tied up the thread before he snapped off the extra.  "No one should be able to notice unless they staring at your ass from this close-"

 

"Not everyone's like you, you lazy pervert."

 

Chuckling, Bombrush put the sewing kit away before he handed back to Soundwave.  "If you're still that nervous about it, you can always wear your jacket.  That should cover it up."

 

Soundwave put her things, including the sewing kit, into her bag before she checked herself out in the mirror.

 

Bombrush quickly checked his watch.  "You ready to go back?"

 

After one last check up, Soundwave grabbed her bag and allowed Bombrush to escort them out of the woman's bathroom and back to the board meeting.

 

As much as she hated his perverted nature, he was good with a needle in case of an emergency.

 

END


End file.
